The aims of this research are to improve current gait analysis techniques through the use of quantitative engineering and mathematical techniques. Specifically we will be determining 1) which clinical treatments would be expected to yield the greatest improvement in a pathological gait 2) what was the predominant response of a subject to a clinical treatment and 3) was the subjects response to treatment the same as that intended clinically when the treatment was prescribed. As a corollary to point (1), we will be investigating the applicability of computer generated prescriptions for the treatment of pathological gait. Each of the aims of this project will be evaluated in terms of the mechanical response of a model of the subject under consideration. A linear control systems analysis will be performed to identify the predominant subject responses in each of the three cases listed above. The treatment of pathological gait has been greatly aided by the development of the modern computer based gait laboratory. However, gait laboratory measurements of isolated mechanical parameters yields an incomplete description of gait. Such a description is highly subjective. Employing a model for gait would lend a greater objectivity to such clincial analysis and greatly improve the potential of clinical treatment which is the long-term objective of this research.